YuGiOh! Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: After the destruction of the Death Star, and an attack on the new Rebel Base, Yugi, Joey, and Mai are forced to split up while all three are targets of Darth Yami.
1. Prologue

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars  
Episode V  
The Empire Strikes Back

AFTER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DEATH STAR, THE REBEL ALLIANCE IS FORCED TO RELOCATE TO THE ICE PLANET OF HOTH. MEANWHILE, DARTH YAMI HAS BEEN OBSESSED WITH FINDING YUGI MOTO. IN HIS SEARCH, YAMI HAS SENT SEVERAL PROBE DROIDS IN SEARCH OF MOTO...


	2. Chapter 1

One of the probe droids Darth Yami sent out crash landed on the ice planet, Hoth as Yugi Moto rode by on a native creature called a Taun-Taun. He stopped and activated his communicator.

"Dispatch Three to Echo Base." Yugi said into him com-link. "Joey old buddy, do you read me?"

"I read ya loud and clear Yug'." Joey said over the link. "What's up?"

"I thought I saw something crash land." Yugi told him. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Be careful buddy." Joey warned. "It could be an Imperial thing."

Yugi turned his Taun-Taun around when he was attacked by an ape-like native creature called a Wampa, and it knocked Yugi down and killed his Taun-Taun.

()()()()()

At the Rebel Base, Joey Wheeler walks up to General Ushio Trudge while Mai Organa was looking at the read outs, and the droids, B-3PO and R2-M2 were arguing.

"I only said it was cold in there!" 3PO said agitatedly.

"Well excuse me for trying to make things more comfortable in the princess' champers!" R2 countered.

"You melted the whole freaking room!" 3PO shouted back, and Mai groaned. It looked like she was going to spend another night sleeping in her escort ship.

"Hey, any droid that helped in the Battle of Yavin, raise your hand." R2 said as he rose his hand. "Oh, was it just me?"

"Hey guys." Joey said as he walked past them.

"Hello." The two droids said.

Joey then walked up to Trudge.

"Hey General, I gotta get outta here." Joey explained, and Mai turned her head and listened. Was she hearing right?

"Oh, why?" Trudge asked. He was a survivor of Alderaan like Mai as he was with the Rebel Leaders when the Death Star destroyed the planet. He was put in charge of leading Echo Base after Yugi found an old building on Hoth.

"Basically, if I don't pay off Bandit Keith the Hutt, I'm a dead man." Joey explained seriously.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Wheeler." Trudge said with a rare smile. "You're a good man."

"Thanks." Joey said as he gave Trudge a smile and a thumb up.

As Joey walks off Mai followed him. Mai couldn't believe this. For the past three years, Joey had become an important leader of the Rebellion ever since the Battle of Yavin.

"Joey!" Mai shouted after him. "Joey!"

"What?" Joey asked as he turned around.

"I thought you said you'd stay and help us!" Mai said.

"Well that mess with da bounty hunter on Ord Mandell changed my mind." Joey said, and Mai reluctantly agreed internally that Joey's past had come to haunt the Rebellion ever since he'd joined. "Besides, you don't want me to stay because I'm an asset. You want me to stay here because of how you feel about me."

"Yes!" Mai agreed. "You're a great help to us and a natural leader!"

"No!" Joey argued as he pointed at her. "I mean _that_ way!"

"You're delusional!" Mai shouted. Sure they had flirted a bit after the evacuation of Yavin, but she had no feelings for Joey outside of friendship.

"Am I?" Joey asked with a small smirk. "Then why are ya following me? Afraid I'll leave without kissing ya good-bye?"

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee!" Mai shouted back as Joey smirked.

"I can arrange that!" Joey shouted as he left. "You could use a good kiss!"

()()()()()

At the Wampa's lair, Yugi was hanging upside down. He saw that the Wampa was eating his poor Taun-Taun. He saw his Lightsaber on the ground and reached out for it but failed to grab it as it was out of his reach.

_**Yugi, **_Solomon's voice called out the same way it did since the Battle of Yavin. _**Think the saber into your hand.**_

Yugi closed his eyes and called the Lightsaber into his hand. He had learned to trust the voice and truly believed that his old mentor's spirit was calling out to him through the Force, and he had helped Yugi learn at least a little bit about the Force, but he still knew that he needed a real teacher. The Lightsaber flew into his hand, and he then cut himself free and as the Wampa walked to him, he cut its arm off. Yugi then ran out and tried to figure out where Echo Base was.

()()()()()

At the _Millennium Falcon_, Tristan was working on it when Joey walked in.

"Oh, why'd ya have to pick now to work on this thing?" Joey called out. The sooner he could pay off Bandit Keith, the better, and the sooner he could safely come back.

"The Hyperdrive's been acting up." Tristan explained.

"Hey, Captain Wheeler," Trudge called out. "Have you seen Commander Moto?"

"He went to check out a meteor crash site an hour ago." Joey said as he began to sweat. "He should be back by now! I gotta find him!"

"You can't!" Trudge called out. "The speeders are still being adapted to the cold!"

"Then we'll ride out on Taun-Tauns!" Joey countered. He had to save his best friend… Well his best _human _friend.

"Are you insane?" Trudge shouted. "You'll freeze to death!"

"Then I'll see ya in hell!" Joey called out as he rode off on his Taun-Taun.

()()()()()

On Hoth's surface, Yugi was walking in a blizzard. He fell over from the cold and suddenly heard something.

_**Yugi.**_ Solomon's voice said again. _**Yugi.**_

Solomon then appeared with a blue glow around him, and he was dressed in a more formal looking version of the robe he'd wear on Tatooine, and he also looked very tan.

"Solomon?" Yugi asked.

"_**You will go to the Dagobah system."**_ Solomon's spirit said.

"Dagobah system?" Yugi asked. He had heard about it before as a place where a great Jedi Master had killed a Dark Jedi centuries before the Clone Wars.

"_**There you will learn from Shadi."**_ Solomon continued. _**"The Jedi Master who instructed me."**_

Solomon then disappeared.

"Solomon!" Yugi shouted weakly before passing out.

()()()()()

Joey arrived at the point where he heard Yugi call out on his Taun-Taun, but it died as Joey gets off, but he didn't care.

"Yug!" Joey called out as he grabbed Solomon. "Yug', buddy speak to me!"

"Solomon..." Yugi mumbled weakly. "Solomon... Dagobah system... Shadi."

"Nyeh?" Joey exclaimed. Yugi must be delusional from the cold. Old Solomon died on the Death Star, and he had no real idea what Dagobah and Shadi were. Joey pulled Yugi to the Taun-Taun and cut its stomach open with Yugi's Lightsaber. Maybe Ancient Weapons weren't so bad after all. He then pushed Yugi inside to keep him warm "I know it stinks pal, but it'll keep ya warm while I get a shelter up." He held his nose as he began making a shelter. "And I thought they only smelled bad on da outside!"

()()()()()

At Echo Base, Mai waited worriedly at the entrance as night fell.

"There's no way they'll be found in the dark." 3PO said sadly. "We'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Um..." R2 said sadly. "The odds of them surviving are 1 in 10,025."

"Well R2," 3PO said as he tried to keep his spirits up. "You have been known to make mistakes... from time to time."

Mai holds her head in her right hand. Yugi and Joey were her closest friends after Alderaan's destruction. She didn't want to lose them.

()()()()()

The next morning, a rescue ship went looking for Yugi and Joey.

"Captain Wheeler!" The pilot called out on his radio. "Commander Moto! Do any of you read?"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted over the radio. "We're about two miles in front of ya! Now get down here and save us!"

()()()()()

Yugi woke up a Bacta Tank as he regained his health. Later as he rested in his bed. Mai and Joey came in.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said with a smile.

"That's two ya owe me buddy." Joey said with a smile, reminding Yugi of when Joey saved him from Darth Yami's TIE Fighter. "I'm gonna need a journal to keep track."

"Well, at least you're okay." Mai said with a smile.

"And I'll stay a bit longer since I aint leaving while my friend's recuperating." Joey said. He then turned to Mai. "Good news for you, huh Mai?"

"Joey!" Mai said agitatedly through her teeth.

"Oh Yug', ya weren't in the corridor so ya don't know." Joey said with a smile. "She expressed her true feelings for me."

"Why you arrogant, stuck up, scruffy-looking, nerf herder!" Mai shouted at Joey.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Joey shouted. "I happen to know a thing or two about ladies!"

"Well you don't know enough." Mai exclaimed.

Mai then grabbed Yugi's head and kissed him on the mouth. She then left as Yugi smiled sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 2

Darth Yami's crashed probe droid activated and flew around, searching for its programmed target, a Rebel Base, and more specifically, Yugi Moto.

()()()()()

At Echo Base Mai, 3PO, and Trudge checked out the system read out.

"This code is nowhere in the Rebel Base records." 3PO stated. "It could be an Imperial Code."

"Send Captain Wheeler out to assess the situation." Trudge responded.

()()()()()

Joey watched as the Imperial droid got close enough to get a shot of Echo Base. Joey blasted it, and the thing exploded.

"What is it, Captain Wheeler?" Trudge asked over Joey's com-link.

"A probe droid of some kind." Joey said as he walked up to the wreckage. No way could that one small shot have done that much damage. "I didn't hit it dat hard. He must have had some kinda self destruct program. It's a safe bet dat da Empire knows we're here."

"We better prepare to evacuate." Mai said over the com-link, and Joey realized that now was his best chance to pay off Keith. He'd go off on the Falcon, pay Keith back with the reward money he got for bringing Mai and R2 to Yavin before the battle, and go to the rendezvous point.

()()()()()

On Darth Yami's personal Star Destroyer, _Executor_, Yami walked up to Admiral Weevil Underwood and Captain Rex Raptor as they argued.

"I'm telling ya," Rex shouted. "We can't just ignore it!"

"You've found something?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Rex said as Weevil said, "No."

"One of our probe droids sent us this pic before it blew." Rex said as he brought up the image.

Yami looked at the picture of the structure and saw the ion cannon. On a place like Hoth, there would be little need of such a thing.

"That's it." Yami said. "The Rebels are there."

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements." Weevil said coolly. "It could be smugglers or-"

"The Rebels are there, and I'm sure Moto is with them." Yami said. Yugi Moto had been on his mind ever since he tortured his name from a captured Rebel. "Set your course to the Hoth system!"

()()()()()

At Echo Base, Mai talked to the pilots.

"Our energy shield will protect us from laser fire, but the proton canon can only guarantee a small window of opportunity for evacuation." Mai explained with an authority that came from spending nineteen years as the princess of Alderaan. "So you have to make every moment count!"

"Yes ma'am!" The pilots responded, and Mai prayed that they'd make it off of Hoth.

()()()()()

Aboard the _Executor_, Yami was in his meditation chamber when one of the Imperial soldiers arrived.

"Sir," the soldier said. "The rebels have activated a shield that's preventing us from attacking the base."

"Admiral Underwood brought the ship out of Lightspeed too soon." Yami said coolly. He was sick and tired of Weevil's foolishness.

"He thought it would add to the element of surprise." The soldier explained.

"He's as clumsy as he is stupid." Yami said before dismissing the soldier.

He then turned around to the view screen as Weevil and Rex appeared on it.

"Lord Yami," Weevil reported. "We're in range of attack and are ready to- Ugh! ACK!"

"You've failed me for the last time, admiral." Yami said as he used the Force to choke the life out of Weevil. "Captain Raptor."

"Uh..." Rex said nervously. "Yes sir?"

"Prepare to land the walkers." Yami stated. He was aware that Rex was quicker to take charge in situations, and Yami knew that in these times, that was what the Empire needed. "You're in charge now, _Admiral_ Raptor."

"Thank you, Lord Yami." Rex said with a small bow.

()()()()()

Yugi got into a cockpit with a young man named Imori.

"How do you feel, Yugi?" Imori asked.

"Great." Yugi responded with a smile. "You?"

"Right now, I could take on the whole Empire by myself." Imori said as he smiled back.

"I know the feeling." Yugi responded.

They flew out as the proton canon fired, allowing all the smaller fighters to leave.

()()()()()

As the two Star Destroyers arrived, they deployed several AT-AT walkers.

"Lord Yami," one of the pilots reported. "We should have the shield down soon."

"Very good, captain." Yami responded.

()()()()()

Suddenly, one of the walkers fired at Yugi's snow fighter, and Imori was hit.

"Imori!" Yugi shouted as he felt in the Force that Imori was gone. He composed himself and flew at the AT-AT. "Release suspension cables, Karim."

"Right Yugi." Karim said over the radio.

Yugi and Karim released the cables and caused the AT-AT to fall over and explode.

"Good work!" Yugi called out with a smile.

()()()()()

At Echo Base, Joey ran to Mai.

"I thought you were leaving." Mai said coldly.

"Less talking, more running." Joey said as he grabbed Mai's arm.

"Joey's right Princess!" Trudge said. "You have to get out of here!"

"Just promise me you'll get out too?" Mai asked.

"You've got it, ma'am." Trudge said with a smile.

"Your personal ship's too far away!" Joey said as he pulled Mai out of the control room. "We gotta get to da _Falcon_!"

()()()()()

Back at the fight, Yugi was suddenly shot down. He managed to come out unscratched thanks to the Force and ran to one of the closest AT-ATs. He then used an extension gun to climb up to the AT-AT's stomach and cut it open with his Lightsaber. After that, he threw a bomb in and fell down. The AT-AT blew sky high.

()()()()()

Darth Yami arrived with several Snowtroopers at the Rebel Base. The Snowtroopers were dressed in snow gear reminiscent of what some of the Clone Troopers wore during the latter stages of the Clone Wars. He saw Joey and Mai run to the _Millennium Falcon_ with Tristan and a Protocol Droid, and they took off. Yami then determined to follow that ship, and if Yugi Moto wasn't on it, he'd just torture the two until the ripples it would create in the Force forced Yugi to come save them.

()()()()()

Yugi was running to his X-Wing when he saw the _Falcon_ leave.

"Ya-hoo!" Yugi called out as he waved up at them.

Yugi arrived at his X-Wing as R2 waited for him.

"What the hell took so long?" R2 asked.

"I had a little trouble with some walkers." Yugi said with a smile.

Yugi put in the code to leave and flew off in the opposite direction as everyone else.

"Wait," R2 said. "Aren't we going to the rendezvous point?"

"Nope." Yugi said as he remembered what Solomon told him yesterday before he passed out. "We're not going to regroup with the others. We're going to the Dagobah System."

Yugi flew off. It was time the Rebellion had a full-fledged Jedi on their side.


	4. Chapter 3

The _Falcon_ was being pursued by the _Executor_ and several TIE Fighters and two more Star Destroyers were right in front of those.

"They're after us!" Mai shouted in Joey's ear.

"Not when we jump into Hyperspace!" Joey said with a smirk. He activated the hyperdrive, which sputtered and died. "Okay, this looks bad."

"Of course it does!" Mai shouted.

"Let me think." Joey said as he kept thinking. "What can we do?" He smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Ah man! I just got a killer idea!"

Joey turned the _Falcon_ to a nearby asteroid field.

"You're going into an asteroid field?" Mai shouted.

"They'd be crazy ta follow us, wouldn't they?" Joey said with a smile.

"Sir," 3PO protested with fear in his voice. "The odds of successfully navigating through an asteroid field are exactly 6,005 to-"

"Never tell me da odds!" Joey shouted as he put his hand over 3PO's mouth.

They entered the asteroid field, and several pursuing TIE Fighters were destroyed by the asteroids.

()()()()()

In Darth Yami's meditation chamber, Rex arrived.

"Uh... Oh." Rex said as he saw the back of Yami's head, and it was extremely pale, bald and badly burned. Then the helmet was lowered on his head. The chair then turned around, and Yami stared at Rex through his helmet.

"We've sighted the _Millennium Falcon_ Lord Yami, but it's entered an asteroid field and-"

"Asteroid fields do not concern me, Admiral." Yami interrupted calmly. "I want that ship not excuses."

"Yes Lord Yami." Rex answered.

He walked off as the meditation chamber closed.

()()()()()

Soon after entering the asteroid field, the _Falcon_ dove into a large asteroid that the other TIE Fighters crashed into.

"There." Joey said. "That looks good."

Joey took the _Falcon_ into a cave.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Mai said nervously as they landed at the bottom of the cave.

()()()()()

Yugi's X-Wing arrived at the Dagobah system.

"Okay R2, there's Dagobah." Yugi said.

"You sure about this?" R2 asked nervously.

"Yes." Yugi responded.

"Oh boy." R2 gulped.

They went into the planet's atmosphere, and they were covered by fog.

"All the scopes are jammed!" Yugi called out. "I can't see a thing!"

They ended up crash-landing in a swampy lake. Yugi got up, and R2 got out of his socket as well, but he was slipping on it.

"No, no, no, no!" R2 called out as he fell into the water.

"R2?" Yugi shouted out in fear. "R2!" Yugi sighed in relief as R2's periscope activated. "You've gotta be more careful."

Suddenly, a large creature arrived, and R2 was flung out of the water and landed on the ground.

"Ouch." R2 exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I think so." R2 said before he turned to Yugi, and he saw that his front was covered in muck. "Why the hell would a Jedi Master be in a swamp?"

Yugi wished he knew.

()()()()()

Later as Yugi set up camp and plugged R2 into a recharger, he looked around the swampy area.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here." Yugi said more to himself than to R2. "Still, there's something familiar about this place."

"What's familiar?" R2 asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said. "I feel like-"

"You feel like what?" A voice asked.

Yugi turned and pointed his blaster at a green man in a white turban and cape with a yellow robe with pointed ears. He shielded himself.

"Like we're being watched!" Yugi said angrily.

"Please, put away your weapon." The creature asked. "I mean you no harm. I only wondered why you're here."

Yugi holstered his blaster.

"I'm looking for someone." Yugi explained.

"Looking?" Shadi said with a smirk. "I'd say you've found someone."

"Uh... okay." Yugi said as Shadi walked over to some food pellets and ate one. "Hey that's my dinner!"

Shadi then spat the pellet out.

"No wonder you are so small if all you eat is this kind of food." He said moodily. "Heh?" The man reached into a supply bag and grabbed a flash light. "Ooh."

He turned it on and swung it around like Yugi did when he was a very small boy and pretended he was a Jedi Knight defending the Old Republic.

"Hey, give that back!" Yugi said, forcedly reminding himself of his Uncle Seto as he usually yelled that at Yugi since he usually played with it when Seto was working on his speeder bike.

"Mine!" Shadi said like a spoiled child. "Or I will not help you."

"I don't want your help!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Leave this to me." R2 said as he grabbed the flash light. "Give it."

"No, it's mine!" Shadi said again.

"Oh, R2 let him have it!" Yugi said exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this! I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Heh." The man said. "Wars don't make someone great."

"Well, to be more accurate, I'm looking for a Jedi." Yugi said as talking with the man seemed to restore his composure.

"Oh." Shadi said in awe. "Jedi Master Shadi. You seek Shadi."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yugi asked.

"I know many things." Shadi answered.

"Well, I just wish I knew what such a great Jedi would be doing in a slimy mud-hole." Yugi muttered.

"Mud-hole?" Shadi asked agitatedly. "Slimy? This is my home."

"Sorry." Yugi said nervously. "It's just kinda... new to me."

"Alright." Shadi said with a returned smile, like a grandfather. "Now, I'll take you to Shadi."

"Really?" Yugi said excitedly.

"Yes, but first we must eat." Shadi said as he walked off. "Come. Come."

Yugi followed with R2.

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the _Falcon_, Mai worked on the Hyperdrive. Joey then arrived.

"Hey, you're pretty handy, Princess." Joey said with a smile.

"Mai!" Mai shouted. "Mai, okay!"

"Sorry." Joey said, and Mai accepted as she never liked getting everything when many got nothing. "So I think I know why you like me."

"Oh, really?" Mai said laughing. This whole, her liking Joey thing was really getting humorous.

"Yup." Joey said with a smirk as he walked up to her. "It's because I'm a scoundrel, and there aint enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men!" Mai said angrily.

"I am a nice man." Joey said calmly as he leaned in and filled up all of Mai's vision.

"No you're not!" Mai said. "You're-"

Joey kissed Mai, and she didn't object, in fact… She liked it.

()()()()()

At green man's hut, Yugi was in the living area as Shadi arrived with a bull of some brown stuff.

"I still don't see why we can't go to Shadi now." Yugi said.

"Patience." The man said. "It's time for the Jedi to eat as well. Now, here. Root-leaf. I cooked."

Yugi ate some of the root-leaf and turned green.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"I never said I cooked well." The man said in response. "Now, why do you want to be a Jedi?"

"Well mostly because of my father." Yugi explained as he thought of how Solomon explained that his father had been a Jedi and a friend of Yami when he was Solomon's apprentice.

"Oh, your father." The man exclaimed with a small smile. "He was a powerful Jedi."

"You knew my father?" Yugi asked in surprise. Had his father saved this little fellow?

"Yes." The man explained.

"Oh!" Yugi said as he needed to find Shadi and become a Jedi as soon as possible, and he was letting himself be distracted by this green guy. "What am I doing! I don't have time for this!"

Yugi then flung down the bowl and stood up.

"I cannot teach him." The man said sadly to apparently no one. "De boy has no patience."

_**He will learn patience.**_ Solomon's voice said, and Yugi finally understood.

"Shadi." Yugi said in awe and realization.

"Hmph." Shadi said firmly. "He is not ready. There is much anger in him. Like his father."

_**Was I any different when you taught me? **_Solomon asked.

"I..." Yugi began as he tried to find the right words to argue with a Jedi Master. "I can be Jedi! Solomon, tell him I'm ready!"

"Ready?" Shadi asked sternly. "What do you know of ready? I have trained Jedi for 800 years! I have watched this one a long time! His mind was always looking into the future! Never on where he was, or what he was doing! Adventure! Excitement! A Jedi does not crave these things! You are reckless."

_**So was I if you remember.**_ Solomon countered.

"He is too old." Shadi continued. "Too old to begin de training."

"But I've learned so much." Yugi pleaded as he thought of the rudimentary work Solomon did with him before his death on the Death Star.

"Will he finish what he begins?" Shadi asked with a sigh.

"I won't fail you!" Yugi said determinedly. "I'm not afraid!"

"Oh, you will be." Shadi said as Yugi starred into his blue, pupiless eyes. "You will be."

()()()()()

In Darth Yami's meditation chamber, Rex arrived again.

"Lord Yami, the Emperor demands to speak with you." Rex said.

"Move the ship away from the asteroid field, so we can send a clear transmission." Yami said.

Soon afterwards, Yami knelt down on a knee pad, and a giant holographic head of Emperor Aknadin appeared, with his red right eye and his missing left eye and his black cloak over his head.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Yami asked.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force." Aknadin said, and Yami's eyes widened under his helmet. "This boy, the one who destroyed the Death Star, I'm sure he is the offspring of Atem Moto."

"How is that possible?" Yami asked. He suspected, but he still couldn't understand as Atem's wife was still pregnant when she died.

"Search your feelings Lord Yami." Aknadin advised. "You will know it to be true. He could destroy us."

"He's just a boy." Yami stated plainly as he began to sweat. "Shimon can no longer help him."

"The son of Moto must not be allowed to become a Jedi!" Aknadin said sternly, and Yami could feel his anger.

"If he could turned, he could be a powerful ally." Yami said defensively.

"Yes..." Aknadin said as he smirked darkly. "Can it be done?"

"He will join us or die, my master." Yami said as Aknadin's head disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

As TIE Bombers were bombing the asteroid the _Falcon_ was on. Mai was sitting in the co-pilot seat when a bat-like creature appeared, and she screamed and ran to the guys.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Joey asked urgently.

"There's something out there!" Mai called out. She had no idea what the thing was.

"Ya sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Mai shouted agitatedly.

"Let's go check it out." Joey said.

Joey, Mai, and Tristan walked out of the _Falcon_ with breath masks on.

"What's with the slime on the floor?" Mai asked as she shook some of the said slime off of her boots.

Several of the creatures suddenly flew by, and Joey shot them.

"Mynocks." Joey explained. "Dey were probably trying ta chow down on the equipment." There was a sudden rumbling. "Wait a minute." Joey shot at the floor, and the cave rumbled even more. "We've gotta get outta here!" They ran to the _Falcon_, and entered the cockpit. "Hang on, sweetheart, we're taking off!"

They took off, and the mouth of the cave was closing.

"The cave is collapsing!" Mai called out.

"Dis is no cave!" Joey said, and Mai soon realized that Joey was right.

The Falcon flew off of the asteroid as a worm thing came out and just missed eating the Falcon! It then went back into the crater. Mai definitely had enough excitement to last twenty lifetimes, and she knew there was more ahead.

()()()()()

On Dagobah, Yugi was running around the forest while Shadi watched.

"Yes, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force." Shadi stated. "But beware de Dark Side. Fear, anger, aggression. Dey are de Dark Side of de Force. Once you start down de dark path, it will dominate your destiny forever. It will consume you, like it did Shimon's apprentice."

"Yami..." Yugi said as he panted as he lay on the ground. He also thought of his father, who was killed by Yami. "Is the Dark Side stronger?"

"No." Shadi said plainly. "It is simply quicker, easier, and derefore more seductive."

Yugi relaxed by a cave as he put his jacket on, but he stopped and shivered.

"Something's not right." Yugi said. "I feel... cold."

"Dat place is de source." Shadi said as he pointed to an old tree that had a small cave in it. It is strong in de Dark Side. You must go in it."

"What's in there?" Yugi asked.

"Only what you take wid you." Shadi explained. Yugi pulled on his utility belt which had his Lightsaber and his blaster. "You will not need your weapons."

Yugi put them on anyway and walked in. He saw several snakes and such, and when he came to the end, Darth Yami walked out. Yugi ignited his Lightsaber a few moments before Yami did, and they engaged in battle. Yugi parried a few blows, and he then cut off Yami's head. The helmeted head roles face up in front of Yugi, and the face plate exploded to reveal Yugi's own face.

"Whoa." Yugi said. He knew this was a warning, but how so?

()()()()()

On board the _Executor_, several Bounty Hunters were standing on the observation deck, including Boba Kaiba.)

"Bounty Hunter scum!" An Imperial said as Darth Yami walked up to the assembled hunters.

"I want the _Millennium Falcon_ captured, and I also want her crew kept alive." Yami said. He needed Joey Wheeler and the princess alive to draw Yugi Moto to him. "No disintegration."

"As you wish." Kaiba said with the sound of a smirk. The two weren't exactly friends, but they held a mutual respect for each other that helped maintain a business relationship.

()()()()()

The Falcon flew from the Star Destroyer's attacks.

"Okay, let's try to get going to Lightspeed again!" Joey called out. "One... Two..."

Joey engaged the hyperdrive, but it didn't work.

"You were saying?" Mai asked dryly.

"What the hell's going on?" Joey called out. "We fixed dis ding!" The Falcon continued to run from the Executor when Joey suddenly remembered an old trick he'd heard about. "I've got an idea! Tristan, turn us around!"

"Got it!" Tristan called out.

"You're gonna attack them?" Mai called out.

"You'll see sweet cheeks." Joey said calmly.

"You better mean my face!" Mai called out, but Joey wasn't really listening.

The Falcon went towards the _Executor_.

()()()()()

On the bridge of the _Executor_, several men, including Captain Espa Roba looked on.

"They're moving into attack position." An Imperial agent said.

"Good, put the shields up." Espa said.

The _Falcon_ flew through the blasts and went across the window as everyone ducked.

"Track them!" Espa called out. "They may come around for another attack!"

"Captain, the ship no longer appears on our scopes." The agent said.

"That's impossible!" Espa exclaimed. "No ship that small has a cloaking device!"

"Sir, Lord Yami is demanding news of the pursuit of the _Millennium Falcon_." Another agent said.

"I shall take the blame for losing the _Falcon_." Espa said simply. "Tell Lord Yami I'm on my way."

()()()()()

In the room that held Yami's meditation chamber, Espa was choked to death through the Force, and he crumbled to the ground.

"Apology accepted, Captain Roba." Darth Yami said, calmer than he felt.

As men dragged Roba's body away, Yami turned back to a nearby window and stared out.

()()()()()

On the un-windowed part of observation deck, the _Falcon_ hanged there.

"I say Joey that was a smashing maneuver." 3PO said.

"Now what?" Mai asked.

"Well if dey follow Imperial procedure, dey'll dump deir garbage before going into Lightspeed, and den we'll just float away." Joey explained.

"How do you know so much about military procedures?" Mai asked.

"I spent a few weeks at da Academy." Joey explained. "I got booted out when I stopped dis one guy from beating Tristan. Dat's when we became buddies, and when I became a smuggler."

"Wow." Mai said. Maybe Joey wasn't as big of a jerk as she'd first thought. "That was really brave."

"So where are we gonna hide after this?" Tristan asked. "Without our hyperdrive, we can't go too far."

"Hey, let's see... Aha!" Joey called out. "I've got something! Valon!"

"There's a Valon system?" Mai asked skeptically.

"Valon's not a system, he's a person." Joey explained. "Valon Calrissian. Last I heard he took over the Bespin Mining Facility and Cloud City. He conned someone out of it. He's a card player and a scoundrel, you'd like him."

"Ha-ha." Mai laughed dryly.

The ships began to drift.

"Okay, dey're beginning ta break up." Joey said. "Tristan, release da landing claw on my mark." The garbage was released. "Now." The Falcon drifted off as the Star Destroyers exit Hyperspace. "Now on to Valon and Cloud City!"

()()()()()

The _Falcon_ took off as the _Slave I _appeared and Kaiba looked on. A nice trick, but Kaiba had experienced it before.


End file.
